virasanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Virasana Emperor
The Virasana Emperor is the ruler of the Virasana Empire. Current Emperor is Elisander Quetzal History The first Virasana Emperor was Anandi Virasana, her coronation in 1402 ET widely considered the birth of the empire. House Virasana held the throne for over five hundred years, leading an unprecendented if chaotic renaissance of human and n'ptalini culture and economy, called 'The Age of the Lotus'. With the assasination of the last emperor of House Virasana, several houses laid claim to the throne, leading to the time now dubbed 'The Age of Many Emperors'. It ended with the coronation of Gregorius Quetzal, initiating a profound re-structuring of the empire and the rule of House Quetzal, leading to the current dynasty being named 'The Age of the Flying Serpent'. The current Emperor is Elisander I, already dubbed ‘the Good Emperor’ for his unique skill to listen and actually solve problems. Moments of crisis that could have escalated into messy wars were resolved with minimal bloodshed, and the people look forward to a new age of growth and discovery. Historic Emperors Age of the Lotus # Anandi Virasana, the Mother of the Empire, from 1402 ET to 1472 ET # Arundati Virasana, from 1472 ET to 1501 ET # Kishore Virasana, from 1501 ET to 1512 ET # Varuna Virasana, from 1512 ET to 1579 ET, longest reigning Virasana Emperor with 75 years on the throne # Harendra Virasana, from 1579 ET to 1604 ET # Nagendra Virasana, from 1604 ET to 1621 ET # Pallavi Virasana, from 1621 ET to 1653 ET # Skanti Virasana, from 1653 ET to 1682 ET # Ravindra Virasana, from 1682 ET to 1714 ET # Rajesh Virasana, from 1714 ET to 1718 ET # Rupinder Virasana, from 1718 ET to 1789 ET, second longest reigning Virasana Emperor with 71 years on the throne # Uttara Virasana, from 1789 ET to 1802 ET # Uma Virasana, from 1802 ET to 1844 ET # Lilavati Virasana, from 1844 ET to 1861 ET # Nalini Virasana, from 1861 ET to 1888 ET # Kamala Virasana, from 1888 ET to 1892 ET, called 'the beautiful' # Akheela Virasana, from 1892 ET to 1914 ET # Abhishek Virasana, from 1914 ET to 1937 ET # Bibek Virasana, last Emperor of House Virasana, from 1937 ET to 1942 ET Age of Many Emperors * Bernardo Almaviva, Cleonea Medina, Friedrich Nikolaus Grebenstein and Nandi Makeba Ndewane were competing emperors during the Age of Many Emperors, and are considered sharing the title honoris causa. Age of the Flying Serpent # Gregorius Quetzal and Amadeus Grebenstein, from 1988 ET to 2043 ET. Longest reigning Quetzal emperors with 55 years on the throne. # Nahuatl Quetzal, from 2043 ET to 2067 ET # Toltecatl Quetzal, from 2067 ET to 2093 ET # Hans Quetzal, for less than a year # Tamina Quetzal, from 2093 ET to 2145 ET, second longest reigning Quetzal emperor with 52 years on the throne. # Xochil Quetzal, from 2145 ET to 2149 ET # Maruja Quetzal, from 2149 ET to 2168 ET # Sequoia Quetzal, from 2168 ET to 2185 ET # Hyperion Quetzal, from 2185 ET until his death in 2221 ET married to Simal Kyothari # their son Iskander Quetzal until his death in 2233 ET, married to Lilitu Quetzal, nee Kyothari # Lilitu Quetzal until her abdication in 2239 ET, 'The Vengeful Empress' # their son Elisander Quetzal until today, married to Carlotta Almaviva Misc * Resides in Agami on Lagoona, on Emperor's Island * Commands the Imperial Forces, the Ruby Guard and the Lotus Knights * The Garami Palace on the southern continent serves as the Emperor's summer palace Notable Virasana Emperors include Emperors Category:1402 ET Category:Titles Category:Factions Category:Nobility of the Virasana Empire Category:1988 ET